Univista
by illforever
Summary: Seven teenagers find a mysterious game, and decide to paly it. When they do they realize their in for a long ride.
1. A Game Lost Forever?

London, England 1962

In a tiny English home, that surrounded by huge shops, and the hustle and bustle

of Downtown London at night. All the lights in the house were off except for the 2nd 

floor, left-hand room. No one was in the room though, until the oddest thing

happened, from the weird board game on the floor of the empty room, there

was a huge red flash and out from a glowing orb sticking out of the game.

When the flash ended it revealed two boys, who started playing the game

and finished it. Their names Henry and Rupert, Henry was the older boy much

smarter and braver, well Rupert on the other hand was more scared and goofier.

"We must make sure this game is never found again" hissed Henry. "Let's bury it" 

replied Rupert.

Later, in the graveyard, they had dug a 6 foot hole beside a big oak tree. After

they climbed out Henry threw in the game, they started to hear an evil cackle coming

from the game. "Cover it!" yelled Henry; they started to cover it up with all the dirt,

until all the dirt was back. "What if someone finds it?" asked Rupert. "I hope there

are as smart and brave as we were, or at least I was" answered Henry.


	2. A Simple Life Ruined

London, England 40 years later.

"I can't believe I won this contest" stated a young teenager boy to

himself, "too bad it's only for me." Carl was a simple boy, not above or below

average, the only thing that separated him from others was his semi-long

raven colored hair. As he was walking down the street if you looked from the

top of a building you wouldn't of known he was there.

Later, at the Univista Hotel, Carl walks in, goes up to his room and just

died on his bed because of all the walking he did that day. After about 5

minutes he got up because he heard a faint cackling, so he decides to find out

where it's coming from, he walks out the room, down the hall, then went in

the elevator, the buttons automatically lit up the basement button. As the

elevator went down the cackling got louder and louder and louder, until the

elevator finally stopped, when the door opened the cackling was at it's loudest

and was joined by; drum beats, screeching of a dragon and the cry for help

from a great strong man. He walked through the shelves of junk, until he 

reached the end of one of the aisles, where a brick wall was letting out dust, he

ran up to the wall , then found a weak spot and started tearing down the

bricks, the sound was getting louder and louder, until it stopped when he saw

something that wasn't dirt, he pulled it out of the wall, cleaned it off and read

the title "UNIVISTA". "I wonder what this could be." Carl asked himself.


	3. He's Back

When Carl's plane arrived back in Toronto, his friends were waiting for

him. The group included; Lyndsey Wasilik, a short brunette who is great to

talk to, but don't get on her bad side. Also Matthew Kelley, a crazy dirty blond

boy, who always seems to be hurting himself. Another member is Frances

Baptiste, a tall black haired girl, she can be nice but don't make her mad. Then

there's Yeliah Mary-Sue Ashautai-Melendez Mawhinney, by law you should only

call her Yeliah Mawhinney but she makes you say her full name. Of course

you can't forget William Linton, he says he just joined the group because

he thought we were fun to hang out with but everyone knows(except

Lyndsey) he joined because he has a crush on one of the group members.

Finally the last group member, who moved away not too long before Carl left

for his trip. Even though Damian Torres is not near them anymore, they still

have him in the group. Carl is considered the leader of the group, so it seems

fit to greet him back from his trip, but if you were to asked any group member

they would say that they would do it for any other group member. Carl has

done great things for the group, but has also done bad things, two things

actually, when he kicked out the two ex-members; Kevin Flagg and David

Deteresa, Kevin being kicked out because some members couldn't get along

with him. David was kicked out for swearing too much, being to physical, and

trying, cross that out, and for kissing Yeliah.

As Carl got off the plane, he saw the gang waiting for him and he ran

right to them. After greeting them all, Carl called a cab to take them to

Hamilton and surprisingly the seven teenagers fit in the four seated car.

When they got to the house, Carl paid for the ride and they all went to the

basement. Of course, the first question Damian asked was "How many hot

girls did you see?" "I was more interested in the velocity of the weight and

height of the Big Ben." All the group members then said together, "HE'S 

BACK!"


	4. What is This

To welcome back Carl, the group had a big party on the first floor of 108

Robins Ave. When it was finished, it was around 11:30pm. They all went down

to the basement to start the "Welcome Back Slumber Party!" During the first two

hours, they just talked about Carl's trip, and how fun it was, then they all started

going to the Bathroom to change for bed. When Yeliah went the whole teased

her about how lucky she was, that David wasn't there, to spy on her. When

Lyndsey went; William did spy on her, well at least tried. "I'm going to look." said

William as he got to go to the bathroom door to spy on her. "WHOA!" shouted

Damian. As William slightly opened the door and tried to look in, but then Carl

got up and hit him in the head making it to hit the door and shutting it. "Why did

you do that, do you know how long it took me to open that carefully?" asked

William in a mad voice while rubbing his head. "Because she's not some trophy

you can ogle than win!" "Why do you care?" asked William. "Because she's a

nice girl, a great girl and she doesn't deserve it." stated Carl. At this Damian got

up and walked over to William and Carl. Turned over to Carl and said "You like

Lyndsey." Carl heard this and stood shocked and speechless, after about 25

seconds he said "I DO NOT!" So Damian started singing ♫You really like her,

you want to be her boyfriend, you want to hug her, you want to kiss her!♫

Carl just had a cat that didn't get what it wanted face by the end of this song.

I don't semi-yelled Carl. At this Lyndsey walked out of the bathroom, unaware of

what had just happened. She looked at the three boys in front of the door and

asked quite confused "What's going on?" Carl quickly answered incase the

other 2 boys came out with something that would make matters worst. "Nothing."

They all got back to their party. Around 3 o'clock, Carl said "I have

something to show you" he went to his bag unzipped it and pulled out the

board game he had found in London. "What is this?" asked Matt. "Well, I don't

know exactly, but I do know it's a board game" answered Carl. "Well daa, I could

of told you it was a board game" said Matthew rolling his opens. "I was thinking 

that I would like bring it to a specialist, who could tell me exactly what it is." said

Carl ignoring Matthew's remark. Damian then said "Who cares about exactly

what it is" saying "exactly what it is" in a mocking Carl voice. He then continued,

"I mean we know it's a board game called" he looked down at the box and saw it

covered in dirt so he scraped it off and read the title "UNVISTA, let's play it." 

Frances then said "Ya we should, but tomorrow, I'm too tired to play today." "Ya

tomorrow" repeated Yeliah.


	5. So It Starts

The next morning they all woke up, Carl went to the little kitchen they

had in the basement and made bacon and eggs for the group. He served it with

a roll and sparkling juice. After everyone ate their breakfast, they went upstairs,

and Carl told the story of the comedian he saw on his plane trip back, while

everyone was around the fire. Carl started "Well on the plane trip back a man

asked if he could do a little act and when she said yes this is what he said; Hello,

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am going to tell you the difference between AirCanada

and AirJamica. In AirCanada they're so prepared, a little white stewardess

comes out and says; "If we are going to crash there are oxygen masks above

you and if we can't save the plane there are parachutes under you, the exits are 

located here, there, there, and there." But this is what a stewardess aboard

AirJamica would say; "Welcome, Ladies and Gents, to AirJamica, if there is a

problem with the engine and we are going to crash...GOD HELP US MAN!

Just run for your life, in any direction!" Thank-you for listening!" finished the

comedian, to everyone laughing and clapping and finally stopped after he sat

down. The whole group laughed at this, then they went to the mall where they

browsed for a while then saw a movie. When the movie finished they walked

home and when they got there the sun had already set and it was dark out. 

"What should we do now?" asked Matt once they got back to the basement.

"Let's play the board game." suggested Damian. "Oh yeah!" said Frances. So

Carl went to the shelf where he put the game the last night and got the game

while Damian and Matt pulled out a big square table. He put the game on the

table it was in a box like a brief case, so Carl undid the two clips and opened it

up as he did, a light gust of wind hit them and all the game surface went 3-D, 

popping up showing castles, mountains, deserts, and other odd things. Right in

the middle of it was a big lens completely dark inside except for red smoke

circling around in it. "WOW" they all said just studying and observing this odd

board game. "This is awesome!" called out Damian. Carl opened up a little

compartment with one diamond shaped die and 7 little pieces that looked exactly

like the seven teenagers. "OH my gosh!" stated William when he saw the

similarity. "This is freaky" said Yeliah looking between the board game and the

pieces of each of them. "Well let's play!" proclaimed Damian. "I don't know, I'm

afraid of what might happen" said Carl. "I'm not afraid, I can protect us from

anything that comes out of that game." William said this while looking at Lyndsey

and he finished the comment by flexing his arm muscles, which Lyndsey didn't

see because she was busy looking at someone else. "Right, well I'll go first," 

Damian said as he put the 7 little pieces on start, then he rolled the die. Nothing

happened, at first, but then, Damians fingers started shaking. Then they were

actually sucked into the orb, but were still attached to his hand, then his other 

fingers went in, then his hands and arms. Then his head, his body and finally his

legs, he was gone. Then Frances went through the same process, then William,

then Matt, then Yeliah, then Lyndsey, and finally Carl. The last thing you would of 

seen if you had of been in the room when this happened were Carl's feet, sticking

out of the orb. Right before they went in also.


	6. Univista

As they fell, all they saw was blue skies and white clouds, until they

saw land, they were going to land straight into a little cottage. They got closer,

and closer, and closer, and just when Damian was going to hit the roof a little 

door on it opened up, and Damian fell right through and landed on a little bed.

"How lucky." Damian said to himself, but then he looked up and saw the rest of

the people coming down. "OH NO!" he said this right before Frances, Matt,

Yeliah, Lyndsey, William and Carl landed on him. "GET OFF!" shouted Damian

from the bottom of the pile, in a muffled voice. So everyone got off him, though

for a while he just lied there twitching, after he finally got up Carl asked "What 

happened?" "I was going to ask the same thing." answered William. They all

looked around at the one room cottage, with a door at the south side, the kitchen

on the west side, the bathroom on the north side and the bed on the east side.

"Where are we?" asked Matt. "Who cares look at all the food!" said Damian while

looking in the fully stocked cabinets. "We are lost in a strange place, with no way,

that we know of, to get out and YOU CARE ABOUT FOOD!" yelled Lyndsey.

"Well -sniff- sorry." said Damian close to crying. Yeliah then turn to Lyndsey and

said "Lyndsey, don't be so mean to poor Damian, that fine young ma...

ummmmmmmmmmmmmm." she then fell onto the bed pretending to sleep. "Right"

said Frances, while Damian was crying in the corner and heard none of the

previous conversation. Lyndsey then asked "Where are we?" "I think we're in...

...Univista." stated Carl. "What, you think we're in the game?" Yeliah asked automatically 

siting up from her supposed sleeping. "Yes, I do." answered Carl. "HOW!"

asked Frances. "I think when we started playing, we got sucked in, and now we

have to play it through" stated Carl. "We are definitely going to lose" said Damian,

who had stopped crying and joined the conversation. "Why?" asked Carl and

Lyndsey at the same time. "Because we don't know the rules or even how to 

play" answered Damian. Everyone looked at each other in agreement and a

puzzled look, until their looking was disturbed. The door blew open and the room

filled with purple smoke, in a matter of seconds.


	7. The Rule King

Everyone was coughing, because of the smoke, but it soon cleared, 

revealing a little short orange skinned man, with pointy ears, a big crooked nose,

and huge blue eyes. He was wearing a purple robe that was much too long, and

a crown on his head, with, what looked like Greek inscriptions on it. "Why, hello."

said the little man in a high pitched voice. "Hello" said Carl. "Umm, I sorry but,

who are you?" asked Carl. "Oh, yes" he chuckled, "I am the king of rules." he

finished. "OH" said Carl still not sure of what to make of this creature. "I am here 

to state the rules, and to tell you how to play." the king said, than keep going

onto say, "Please leave all questions and talking to the end, thank-you. Now you

will have to go step by step, of course, dice rolling is unnecessary, you will all

stay together, unless of course someone dies, yes dies, if they do the only way

to get them back is win the game, if you all die you are dead and will never come

back. You will all receive help from yours and our allies, but be cautious the evil

in Univista has grown to be very powerful and can fool even the strong of mind.

You will all start in peasant clothes," at this all of them were in peasant clothes in a 

poof of purple smoke. "You can get better clothes and items later from people or

other things, some of you will learn new things about yourself in this game. Now

for the objective, The Evil Lord, King Shadow." when the king said this, the whole

world went dark, and silent, except for a loud whisper overhead saying: den malum

erus skall increbresco hos sin varv att forsora omnis quae decires nytta och

ren. When it finished, the world went back to normal. "I'm sorry, I should of never

uttered that name, for it is pure evil. Well like I said I am deeply sorry, but to

continue he has trapped our Grand King Flavious somewhere in Univista, when

you reach the end you will find him, it won't be easy, he has placed 3 grand 

obstacles and tonnes of little ones among Univista." finally finished the rule

king. "Any questions?" Damian called out "Can I quit?" "No one can, especially

not you!" answered the king. "Why especially not me?" asked Damian quite

surprised. "Because, you were the one who rolled the dice and started this 

adventure." answered the king again. "Good job Damian" called out William

while hitting his arm. "I advise you, not too fight, for it'll be your undoing" said

the King. "What are the rules?" asked Carl. "Oh, yes, the rules, here they are."

said the king pulling off his crown, he started reading from it. "1. Thy shall not

camp or coward from battle; 2. Thy shall not attack the defenseless; 3. The

shall not trail off the path givingth to thé; 4. Thy shall not lie, to thy alley nor thy

enemy: 5. Thy must follow the decisions of thy companions: 6. Thus, thy shall

not hold a grudge on thy companions; 7. THY WILL NOT DRINK THE WTER OF 

UNIVISTA, EVEN AT THY MOST NEEDED TIME!" finished the rule king. "Any

more questions?" he asked. Damian in awe just said "Ya, WHAT?" The Rule

King was just about to try to answer that when Carl stopped him, "I understood 

the whole thing and I will explain it to him." "Thank-you," responded the king,

"now, any other questions?" Lyndsey than asked "Yes, umm, why can't we

drink the water?" "Well," replied the king, "that is very hard to explain." "Oh,

okay" said Lyndsey, she acted like that answer was enough but inside she 

was dying to know. "Now, that everything is alright, I will be off" said the king,

as he started to turn to go. Carl called out quickly "Will we see you again?" The

King answered, "You better hope not, because it'll only be to kill on of you for

breaking the rules. Good-bye and Good-luck." He then turned to go and blew

up in a big cloud of purple smoke and it was blown out the window. "Nice gu-thing

or whatever it was, it was nice." stated Damian a little confused, what am I

saying, he was so confused he felt like he would pass out. "yes, he was." agreed

Lyndsey. "Well I guess we should get moving" said Carl getting up. "Umm-ya-what,

why?" asked Matt with a paranoia. "Because of rule #1" answered Carl. "Oh, yeah

thy shall not camp." said Frances. "What does that mean?" asked Damian. "You

can't stay in the same spot and not help to or complete your mission." answered

Carl. "Well lets go." stated Lyndsey while getting up and joining Carl. William got

up and followed her, so did Damian, who got Yeliah to follow him. Then Matt got up

and Frances followed him. They all went to the door, Carl in front of the line. He 

opened the door, to see the grand world of Univista.


	8. The Dreadful Forest

As they opened the door they saw a magnificent array of colors, a

beautiful blue cobblestone path going farther then the eye can see, huge green hills

full of flowers of every color with thousands of different butterflies flying around

all the flowers. In the beautiful blue sky, with just the perfect amount of clouds

and sunshine, were hundreds of birds flying and making tonnes of different

patterns. The smell was a perfect match of Buttercups and freshly cut grass. This

smell makes you think of all the good times in your life and forget all the bad 

times. "Wow!" exclaimed Lyndsey after about 5 minutes of just savoring the

moment, even though everyone else was still liking it. "This is an awesome place."

she finished. "Yeah why would you not want to be here, is the challenge resisting 

rolling in the fields?" Said Damian as he started walking to the fields, at this Carl

finally came to his senses and shouted "DAMIAN, NO!" He ran up to him and

pulled him back. "What was that for?" asked Damian agitated. "I think that is the

challenge, to stay away from the fields, like the rule king said; thy shall not stray

off the path givingth to thé." answered Carl. "Oh yeah." stated William himself

finally coming back to reality. "What does that mean?" asked Damian. "Simply it

means, stay on the path." answered Carl. "Okie-dokie." Said Damian giving

thumbs up. "Well let's go." called Carl to the rest of the group, they all nodded

and they started walking towards Carl and Damian then down the blue path 

through the grand hills. After about an hour and a half of walking they saw a

forest, a fairly big forest, the bark of the trees was almost black and the leaves

were very dark green, just looking at it put fear and dread into your heart. They all

walked up closer to it and to their despair found that the path went straight through

the forest. As they reach the entrance, Yeliah asked "What is this place?" "How

should we know?" William asked her. "We will never know, but we do know we

have to go through it, because of the first rule." stated Frances very wisely. At this

comment, there was a little flash and a podium appeared in a big explosion of blue 

sparkles that disappeared when they hit the ground. "I wonder what that is." asked

Carl, of course referring to the podium. "Well go check it out." said Damian while

pushing him towards it. "Ok, ok fine." said Carl escaping Damian's push and

walked up to it, when he right in front of it a whole bunch of Monotype Corsiva

inscriptions carved into the wood, with the help of blue sparkles. Carl read this out

loud, here is what it said;

The Dreadful Forest

This is the Dreadful Forest, created only to strike dread and fear into the citizens

of Univista and to destroy the province of The Grand Hills. Inside you will find 

terrible creatures, such as the dreaded ankle-slicers, along with fear and sorrow. I

do hope you all make it out alright.

Tips: Stick together, don't fight each other, and step on the ankle-slicers to stop

the blade. Deepest Sympathy; Queen Celestial

They all just stood there in shock when Carl finished, when everyone

started talking, it was like they al repeated one word from the definition that was

just read. Lyndsey started with "Dreadful." then William "destroy!" Frances then

said "terrible." Then Damian stated "slicers." Then Yeliah "horrid" then finally

"blade" said Matt. "Deepest Sympathy!" shouted out William. "Hey, you already

got your turn." said Damian while hitting him in the arm. "Ouch, well I saw

another word that needed to be said and there was no one else." said William

rubbing his arm. "Maybe Carl wanted to say one to." shouted Damian while 

pointing at Carl. "Well, Carl had already read the whole thing, so I thought he had

already USED UP HIS TURN!" shouted back William. "SO DID YOU!"

shouted Damian and punched him in the stomach. "Oh, YOU'RE DEAD!"

William said running head first into Damian. He then went to hit him in the face,

but Damian ducked and kicked him. That's when Yeliah Frances and Lyndsey

broke into a cheer "Rip, Rip, Yee, Kick him in the knee, Rip, Rip, Sass, kick him

in the….. other knee!" they keep repeating that cheer. Then Damian tackled 

William causing both of them to go near the edge, then William hit Damian in the

head, causing both of them, just before Damian hit the grass, Carl jumped out and

grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. The he started shouting at Damian 

and William. "What was that, over a stupid turn, we were warned, that if fought,

we would lose! As you just saw Damian almost fell on the grass, then he would

have been killed! Anybody fights again, when and if we get out of this game you

ARE KICKED OUT OF THE GROUP!" he finished, everyone was silent. He 

went and hid behind a tree and though no one in the group saw this, he silently

cried, because of what he just did and because he was scared of what he might  
have to do in the future.  
After 5 minutes or so, Carl wiped his eyes and got up, he came out from

behind the tree, and everyone was now sitting on the path waiting for him. He said 

"Well, let's go, we've camped enough." So everyone got up. "Be prepared." stated

Carl right before they walked in. "For whatever is in there." They all nodded and

he started walking in when all of a sudden…

The group all ran up to Carl and scrunched into a tiny crowd. They keep

turning their heads and bodies' looking behind themselves to make sure nothing

was coming, Damian and Yeliah were in the middle, so they looked up. As they

keep going, they started to hear what sounded like scissors opening and closing 

very fast. "Does anyone else hear that?" asked Carl to the group following him.

"YA" "YES" "YA" "YUP" they all said to him. Then this tiny thing came from

above them like a helicopter, it was purple, and it looked exactly like a hershy kiss

but about 7x bigger. It had tiny purple legs and feet but no arms and hands. On its

face, which was the whole front of him, was made up by just eyes, a mouth, and

one slit for a nose. On top of its pointy head were the things allowing him to fly

like a helicopter, there were blades on his head, which were the producers of the

scissor noise. As he landed the blades stopped, he started making the cutest little

sound, like he was talking backwards with a very high pitch. "Oh how cute."

stated Yeliah going to pet it, but Carl pulled her back and said "No don't, do you

not realize what this is, it's an ankle-slicer." Yeliah asked "Why would you say

that?" "Because it is as tall as your ankle and it has big blades for slicing things on

it." answered Carl. Just then the ankle-slicer started screaming, the forest was

filled with the sound of thousands of blades and hundreds of little ankle-slicers 

were coming towards them. All of them coming in like helicopters, when they got

close enough, they all started to land, they still had their blades going round and

round. While they all just stood there with their hearts in their hearts in their

throats, the creatures were walking up to them, but very slowly like a wedding

procession. Once they all were finally back to reality they all looked at Carl

expecting a plan or at least some recognition that the creatures weren't the only

thing alive. When he saw them all looking at him, he himself came back to reality

and remembered the podium information the Queen gave them. "Step on their

heads!" called out Carl to the group. "What, are you crazy, why would we do 

that?" asked Matt looking at Carl like he had a octopus on his head. "Because, the

podium with the description of the forest on it said; step on the ankle-slicers' head

to stop the blade." stated Carl. "Oh, yeah" remembered Frances. They all started

running up to the slicers and stepping on their heads, which did working when you

did, it would squeeze up and poof in a little cloud of purple smoke. Even though

sometimes they were able to step on the slicers just in time, they would also not,

the group member would either be busy with another slicer or the slicer would

dodge the foot. When it did it would cut you, down by the foot or would jump or

fly up and get you somewhere else. When it did, it would make the worst sound, 

like a person pulling a sword out of the scabbard and the sound of a paper cut,

along with this sound you would hear the member being attacked screaming in

pain. The more and more they stepped on, the more came, The group, after about 7 

minutes were about to give up, when a huge screech ran through the whole forest,

all the slicers looked around worried and then they all started to fly away, when

they were all gone, the screech sounded again, the group just stood there for a 

second, but just said "Run!" So they all started running down the path, the screech

was now repeating faster and with every step they took it got louder. As they keep

running it got darker, the trees got closer together, and the sky was seen less and

less because of the increasing amount if leaves. They all thought that they would

make it out, but then they got to a part of the forest that the trees went around in a

big circle blocking the other side of the path, in this circled area there was one tree

that wasn't like the rest, blocking the group I mean, on the right side of the path

but still on it. If they were not already in bad enough shape already, they could

barely breathe, because the air was very dense, and dry. They all looked around

for a way out, when they heard the screech very loud and the ground starting

shaking as if something was coming towards them, there hearts in there throats

again, they all looked at the path behind them because that's where the noise was 

coming from. They all then heard something breaking through the trees, then they

heard it running towards them, it was huge. When the beast came into view they

saw the oddest creature you would ever see. It had the head of raven, but as you 

went down the 7 foot neck, the feathers turned into scales and the neck got  
skinnier. It had the body of an ostrich and the legs of a raptor. On its head it had

the oddest shaped horns, but inside its mouth it had the fangs of a cobra. Its eyes

were blood red, just one look into them and you lose all joy and happiness. As it

came down the path towards them, Carl shouted out "Stick together!" but by the

time he did, Lyndsey, Frances, Yeliah and William had already ran to the blocking 

trees trying to find a way to escape. Carl and Damian were the only ones left to

fight the creature, which was a surprise because Damian usually was not the

bravest kitten in the litter. The creature stopped when he saw the two boys,

because it reminded him of the two boys he fought 40 years earlier, he 

remembered how he lost and why he lost. The creature let out a giant roar and he

grew a tail with spikes at the end of it. It started running towards them again, when

it got close enough it swung its tail at them, Carl jumped in the air to dodge it but

Damian ducked, neither of them were hit.

The creature then was really mad, so he let out a huge ball of green fire from 

its mouth, straight up, it went through the leaves right through the leaves, as it

went through it made that crackling sound that a fire makes. Once the ball of fire

was gone the sun came in, but not like normal, but really slow, with spirals of

sparkles within it, and a second spiral of sunshine rapping around the original

spotlight of sunshine. It was like this part of the forest never had sunshine before.

The whole place warmed up, the air became more welcoming to your lungs and

the whole environment was more cheerful. The creature was then screeching in

fear. The sunshine went directly on the black tree in the middle of the place they

all were. The whole top of it disappeared, the stump was the only thing left, the

stump turned into a beautiful tan stump which was perfectly smooth, directly in

the middle of the top of the stump, out of a explosion of yellow sparkles appeared 

a sword from bottom to top, it was stuck right in the stump. Fortuitously the stump

was on the path, Damian ran over and pulled it out, when he did all the sparkles in

the spot light of sunshine surrounded his body for a moment, and then soaked into 

him. He then did a triple spin jump, landing in fighting stance, with yellow

glowing eyes. He then ran about halfway up the path towards the creature, then

jumped towards it doing a quadruple flip stopping right in front of the creature and 

with one slice, which seemed to have all the power and brightness of the sun,

Damian cut off it's head and moments later the whole body exploded in a green

syrupy-liquid. Damian luckily was still in the sky so wasn't hit by it, and the rest

of the group was to far, even Carl. Damian then landed and shouted "Got out of

the way!" Then he started running towards the blocking trees, everyone moved.

He then again only ran halfway and jumped, but he didn't land, he just hit one of 

the trees with the sword, he pulled it out and just started destroying the trees. In

about 2 minutes all of them were gone. "Let's go!" called Damian. Everyone just

looked at him in awe, the first person to move was Yeliah, who ran up to him,

grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Damian looked in

surprise and said "Yeliah Mar-?" "Shh" Yeliah stopped him "Just call me,

Yeliah." and he responded "ok" then they both kissed again. "I hate to break this

up, but we've been camping to long and who knows what still in here, so let's go."

stated Carl. The whole group agreed, they left that area, congratulating Damian.

Even though they didn't it only 55 meters away was the end of the dreadful forest.


	9. Old Lady Liggins

After they got out of the forest, they had been walking for a while, back in

the grand hills. When they started smelling freshly cooked gram crumbs and

apples, blueberries, and lemons. This smell could make you jump off a cliff to got

to it's source. When they got over another hill, they saw the source. A little cottage

with smoke coming out of the chimney, a cow and some chickens in a little pen

attached to the cottage. It was yellow with a brown roof, and a red door. As they

got closer the smell was so strong it was like you were eating, tones of different

kinds of pies and cakes and pastries. Then they got in front of it, just adoring the

smell, there was a pie on the window sill, cherry by the looks of it, they all were so

out of their mind by the pie they didn't see the person in the window above the pie

looking at them, the person then disappeared. The opened and a 4 foot little old

lady came out. "Why, hello my darlings." She had the voice of a teddy bear you

would squeeze with a little bit of a Texan accent. "Well don't just stand there, why

don't you all come in?" she asked. "Gladly," stated Damian walking towards her.

"NO!" shouted Carl. "It's a trap she wants you to leave the path." said William.

"Oh yes, sorry sweetie." stated the lady, pulling a little brown pouch from her

apron's pocket and sprinkled the sparkles, which were in it towards the path

leading to her house. The sparkles were purple, and by the time they hit the ground

they had turned into, purple sparks of light. When the sparks did hit, they poured

all over the mini path leading to the house and the floor within the house,

transforming it into the blue cobblestone. "Now you can all come in," she said

with a smile on her face. "Still Damian, don't, it's probably just an illusion, to get

us to lose, I don't know trust it, or her" said William bravely but of course only

trying to impress Lyndsey. "I don't know why, but I trust her" said Carl, walking

towards the mini path. "Don't, she's probably performing a mind trick on-" started

William trying to pull him back, but the Lady cut him off and said, "Silence

child." while she got some more sparkles out of the bag, she put her hand in front

of her mouth opened it up and blew the sparkles off her palm. It went straight to

Carl and William. With an explosion of sparkles, William was blown away from

Carl and was magically rapped with chains landing safely on the path, with tape

on his mouth. "Now come little child, step on the path, come to me." She gleamed

with satisfaction as Carl got closer and closer. Her eyes widened, watching every

step. He then picked up his foot about to put it on the mini path. Closer, closer,

then BOOM! He put his foot down and nothing happened. "Oh," stated Carl.

Two hours later, William had been untied, everyone had eaten and was now

enjoying dessert, they had learn her name to be Ms. Jenny Lrigecen, when

everybody proved that they couldn't say this she said that they could call her Old

Lady Liggins, because everyone in Univista called her that. But they just called

her Ms. Liggins. "I make the ice cream from the fresh milk that I get from my cow

outside." She said. "What do you do for eggs?"" asked Yeliah. "Well, the eggs are

from the chickens I also have, and the wheat I create with my, meek, but humble

magic." She answered. "Wouldn't you run out of sparkle powder?" asked Frances.

"No, I grow a plant, the Aura Lafalas, when fresh , it is picked, hung upside down

for three days, the peddles dry out, but are still shining purple. You then take the

peddles out and crush them into powder, then of course use it." She answered

again.

When you first walked if from the front door, you would the kitchen stuff on

the left, followed by the bed. On the right there was a round table where they were

sitting at an at the back, a door to the bathroom. Beside it was a door to the

backyard. On each side of the cottage, while in the front and back there was a little

window beside the door, Carl guests only to watch her small but abundant land.

"Umm, Ms. Liggins, this is hard to ask, but," started Damian. "What dear?"

Damian had an non-assuring look on his face then asked "Can I have a couple of

your magic flowers?" "Oh, sure, come with me and I'll give you two." Said Ms.

Liggins. Then they both went out to the backyard. When they came back, Damian

was holding two shinning flowers that looked like roses. He hung them on two

hooks in the kitchen area upside down. "Now like I said, it takes three days to

completely dry out, since you will be leaving, when you do, hang them on your

belt." said Ms. Liggins sitting down. "Okie-dokie" he responded. "Ms. Liggins,

when we beat the game will the evil king be gone, and the dreadful forest and

whatever else is in the game be destroyed?" asked Carl leaning forward waiting

for an answer.

"Can I talk with you alone for one second?" asked Ms. Liggins pointing

towards the back. So they walked outside as she did with Damian. Out there all

her little land was covered in those tiny flowers, which were shinning brighter then

ever due to the dark night. "See my dear, this game is pure evil now, even winning

it will not free it, the only way to destroy the evil, is to destroy the game. If you

do, you will also destroy Univista. Now you have to trust me on this. Promise me

that you will do anything to win, even if it goes against your beliefs as a Catholic."

Carl looked at her in surprise for a while then responded. "I promise."

"Good, now I need to tell you something else, I see something in you that I

don't see in the others, a great power, that your friends can't begin to comprehend,

not just the power of your mind, but a power that only the people of Univista have

seen. I belief as long as you are leading this group, they will win, but when your

gone they will be lost. But I do not worry about you perishing, there is also one

more thing I see in you, the power to finally eliminate the Evil from Univista,

forever! There is only one thing stopping you, The Rule King, to stop the evil lord,

you must go off the path. But don't worry yourself about that now, you can always

play the game again and do that." she finished. "WHY ON EARTH OR IN

HEAVEN WOULD I WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS GAME ONCE IT'S

OVER!" said Carl raising his arms in the air and quickly lowering them.

"Because you have the kind of heart that would do something nice like that, saving

a great country and world from slavery, in the expense of your own

discouragement." Carl looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking

about, but deep down inside he knew that she was right, so he looked down at the

floor and quickly said "yes" They went back in the house and Carl said, "Oh no,

were going to lose the game now, we've been camping for hours." "That's alright,

in this house you get to camp for at lease 30 hours so get your rest it's probably

going to be the last time you sleep in a nice, warm and cozy house while playing

this game." reassured Ms. Liggins. So they spent the night. The next morning they

had a big breakfast, thanked Ms. Liggins a lot, and left with full stomachs, a

couple packets of food, some warmer clothes and two magic flowers.

They walked for hours when they got to a desert. They continued

walking threw it, they got to a cliff and looked down with fear, a giant brown gate,

with two huge obelisks on each side of it, stood right on the path blocking the way.


	10. The First Obstacle

The closer they got to it the more despair they felt, and the more sure they were, that this was the first major obstacle. When they were close enough, Matt noticed that there was writing on the obelisks. They all hoped that it was English, and just a riddle, but when they got right in front of it, it wasn't, it read;

"What is this, what language?" asked William looking very confused. "Probably

like, Univistian, or Unigese." replied Damian who was feeling the inscriptions on

the right side. "We will never figure this out." stated Frances sitting down crossed

legged on the path, soon joined by Yeliah. "Maybe there is another way to get

threw." suggested Lyndsey. "Well, we can't climb over because of the pointy

things on top." stated Yeliah while playing patty cakes with Frances. "And the

bars are to close together to slip threw." pointed out William. "So, Carl, what do

we do, you're the leader, the captain, the guider, now guide us." said Damian.

"Well," started Carl. "This writing does look familiar, I've seen it before, but to

translate it would be impossible." "our first obstacle and we're already trapped."

said Matt disappointingly, while leaning on one of the obelisks.

A couple hours went by everyone tried to think of ways to get through, but

no luck. They had brought out the food that they got from Old Lady Liggins, and

ate half of it. Night came, Damian was able to use his jacket, sand and the packets

the food was in, and started a fire with his sun powers, he was able to create one

tongue of fire from his finger and send it to the objects starting the fire. It had

become freezing cold out, so everyone huddled up in front of the fire to get to

sleep, Damian was beside Yeliah, Frances was beside Matt, William was alone,

and Lyndsey was next to Carl. Carl was the last to fall asleep being kept awake by

the attempt to make sense of this language that he indeed seen before.

The next morning, just as the sun was coming up, everyone was awakened by

a girl screaming, well more or less. William awoke and found a lizard on him; he

started screaming, scaring it away and waking everyone up. They finished off the

food, and were now sitting around not knowing what they were waiting for. "This

is crazy; we're going to die." said William kicking some sand off the path. "Oh,

my goodness, look!" shouted out Frances, the moved sand revealed a metallic

object, they all went around it, full of content and hope that they would beat this

game. "Umm, guys, what are you doing?" asked Frances, "It's just a charm I lost."

She finished, as she picked up an "F" charm. All the hope and content they just

had, left them. "What's the point of being so smart if you can't even figure out a

simple thing?" asked Matt hitting the left obelisk. "He's right, I mean isn't there

some math equation to figure this out?" asked Yeliah. "No, there couldn't be, I

mean a language will never be intertwined with mat- oh my, there might, oh my,"

Carl started digging in his head for something. "What?" asked Lyndsey a little

perplexed. "I can't believe I forgot this," started Carl. "It's the easy equation; one

half of 1.21, one half being 1 over 2 and 1.21 being the amount of Giga Watts in a

lighting bolt. You can have a tic-tac-toe board full of letters but since the 1 comes

in and there is no more space you start another one but slightly different because

of the 1, then when it's full you do another, but since there can only be 2, it turns

into an 'X' following the lighting bolt pattern, when it's full, you do another but

slightly different, due to the 1." He finished very proud of his discovery.

"WHAT!" they all called out in shock. "In short, I now know to translate this,

I've figured it out." said Carl walking up to the left obelisk. "That's all we wanted

to hear." said Damian with his arm around Yeliah. "Ok so do it." said William

making a shoeing gesture with his hands. Carl turned around and said, "Umm, ok,

it says, umm." He thought about the writing in his head. "It says, Th, This, is, the,

fi, first, This is the first obstacle, you will, stand, here, you will stand here for quite

a while." Lyndsey cut in "That's for sure." "Yeah," Carl continued, "before, you,

figure, it, out." He now started on the right obelisk. "You, must, say, reborn, back,

wards, then it says it." William said out fast, "then say it, umm, nro-," "NO!

There's a but." Carl shouted but too late. "Nrober!" From behind the gate

appeared three hideous sand creatures with purple armor, they came around the

outside of he gate, from the path five swords popped out, handle facing up. The

three creatures all grabbed one, Carl and William picked up the remaining ones.

Damian pulled out his sword, and they all got into formation. The creatures

attacked; in the midst of fighting Carl tried to translate the obelisk. The one

creature that was fighting Carl was nuts, he span around and sliced Carl's right

arm. William was hit in the shoulder, while Damian, got a small cut in the left leg.

As the battle raged on, Carl kept trying to read. "Once, you." He then dodged the

blade, and stabbed his creature in the stomach, but all that came out was a little

sand. "Once you do, you!" he shouted then spun around almost cutting off his

creatures head. Damian was not as powerful as he was with full sun power, but

was still quite swift with the blade. While William just had unrelenting rage.

"You, have, to, fight," All the girls had backed away as far as they could. "You

have to fight to say!" Carl was then pushed to the floor; the creature raised his

arms, sword pointing down, ready to kill Carl, when he read the last part.

"DEATH DO YOU PART!" At this phrase, the three creatures and the five

swords turned into sand and blew away. The two sides of the gate started to suck

into the obelisks and even though the length of the gates was much longer then the

width of the obelisk, they went all the way in until out of sight. They walked threw

the gate, and saw one word on the back of each obelisk, Carl looked at them and

said "Hmm, they say; Putto Con" When he said this a gust of wind blew and sand

moved away from the outside of the gate revealing some path rapping around the

gate, not blocked by it. "You mean we could have just gone around!" said William

while tending to his shoulder. "I hate this game." said Damian shaking his head.


	11. The Dragon and the Eyes

As they kept walking, the desert terrain was changing to complete rock with

little patches of grass growing on the small there was actually soil. After a while

they realized the path was leading to the mountain. Which they all dreaded except

for Frances because she loved rock climbing.

"I am really getting tired of this game." complained Yeliah in a half-whinny

voice. "I wanna go home!" said Damian completely whinny. "I really this king

shado-" at this moment the sky went dark and silent, the earth began to shake and

the familiar whisper started but this time a slight louder; 'Den malum crus skall

increbresco hos sin varv att forstora omnis quae decires nytta och ren.' Everyone

was fighting to stay up, and barely paying attention to the voice. The noise stopped

and everything went back to normal, they just then realized the right side mountain

had erupted. "No one ever say that name again!" said Carl with a raised voice.

They all shook off the recent turbulence. "Yeah," agreed Lyndsey "I wonder what

that voice is saying?" "I bet if we repeated it, it would be a one way ticket out of

here." said William very convinced. No, the evil guy would not say the words that

would get us out of here, and evade the chance to destroy us." said Carl. All the

pride William had in what he just said was gone. He walked the rest of the way

with his head down.

When they were in front of the mountain, and saw the path went straight up

it and then threw it. The path went up on a 115° angle, or so Carl said. The little

cobble stones stuck out so they could grab hold of something on their way up.

"Well, I guess we have to climb up a mountain, a steep mountain, no harness."

said Carl, now wide eye. Just as Frances put her hand on the first stone, they heard

a loud screech, and a Griffin came down from the shy, "Stay back!" it said in a

screeching-heaving voice. "Get away, Griffin!" shouted Carl. "You shall not

pass!" it practically screamed. "And what will you do to stop us!" shouted

Damian pulling out his sword. The griffin screeched horrifyingly, "Now that my

Master knows of your presence, he wishes you salutations and farewells.." he

finished, screeched again then flew away.

"What did he mean by Salutations and Farewells?" asked Damian putting his

sword back. "He meant, hi and goodbye, I'm going to kill you before you win."

said Lyndsey. "so he truly thinks we're going to lose." said Matthew looking mad.

"He wishes we'd lose then he'll still be alive!" said William. "Not really,

regardless we win or not, he will still live, we are not the first to play this game,

but hopefully we are the last." said Carl. William turned red with anger from being

corrected again. "Well, let's go we have a whole mountain ahead of us." said

Frances. As they were climbing they all felt the tingling feeling that they were

being watched. "Oh my God!" called up Yeliah to the whole group; since she was

at the lowest altitude. "Oh, suck it up, were almost at the gap." called down Matt.

"Yo, man shut-up, we are tired." said Damian looking at him angrily. Let's not

fight!" shouted Carl from the highest altitude with Frances.

They finally got to the horizontal gap. The last person to get up was Yeliah,

she fell on the floor as if she weighed 300 pounds. Then Matthew said "At least

the hard part is ov-" just then a screechish roar sounded. They all looked up and a

dragon came gliding down. "Oh dear God." said Matthew calmly, "I broke my

watch during the climb." "MATTHEW, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE-BREATHING

BEAST COMING TOWARDS US!" yelled Lyndsey. "Oh, that to." he responded.

The dragon landed and looked at them caringly, then he roared and shot out a thick

ray of fire with a fire spiral surrounding it at them. They were all able to dodge it,

Damian pulled out his sword, but the whole group already knew this wouldn't do.

Carl thought for a second then shouted "Damian, the aurora anfalas, it's been 3

days, crush the pedals!" "Oh yeah." said Damian sitting down and taking the

flowers off his belt, he put them on the floor and started to crush them with the

tool Old Lady Liggins gave him. Meanwhile the group was fighting off the

dragon, William jumped on it and it started to freak out, it was shooting fire in

every direction, it almost hit; Lyndsey, Carl, Damian and it did hit Yeliah a bit on

the left arm. On top of the right mountain was a pair of big eerie red eyes watching

the whole group fight, they worked as a camera for King Shadow, who secretly

watched the battle, to see what he was up against. William jumped off the dragon

and landed on his head, he passed out, Carl ran to go help him but the Dragon

swung his tail hitting Carl towards one of the walls. Damian finally finished, he

put all the sparkles in a little pouch. Then pulled out a pinch put it in the palm of

his hand and blew it off towards the dragon, when it hit it; the sparkles surrounded

the dragon and it turned into a topiary. Everyone cheered, and William woke up,

they all congratulated Damian. "Great job Damian, maybe you're not as useless as

we thought, just kidding, that was very awesome of you." finished Carl. "Well this

was a great victory for us but we still have a whole game ahead of us. They

walked a bit until the got to the ledge, they looked at all of northern Univista, from

on top of the mountain, it seemed so tranquil and calm, except for a black castle,

surrounding by molten rock. They saw everything plus more, this sight gave Carl a

slight idea of what would happen next.


	12. Universal

Coming off the mountain was a great deal easier, almost like a slide, by the time

they came down it; it was nightfall, so they sat camp and went to sleep. The next

morning they all woke up with the sun. Well Carl did, then he woke up everyone

else up, but with much resistance. "Not yet mommy, just a few more." said

Frances half asleep. "Oh, look." said Matt "Tea and toast." At this Frances jumped

up, "WHERE?" she requested. "Wow that was easier then I thought/" said Matt

now looking at Damian's sword. "When are we getting any swashbuckling

weapons?" asked Matt now swinging the sword around. "I don't know, probably

at the next obstacle." said Carl finally uncertain of something. "Oh, look, the great

leader doesn't know something, what will we do?" asked William scornfully.

"What we will do is keep our negative thoughts and comments to ourselves." said

Frances getting up and looking angry. "Yeah, I haven't heard any good ideas from

you!" said Lyndsey "Leave him alone, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here,

you can go on your own from now on if you truly can not handle someone out

spotlight you!" she added now heated. Carl looked at them both with an inquisitive

face, he thought for a moment 'Lyndsey as getting awfully mad at such a little

thing, why?' "That's enough!" said Frances getting up. "Yeah, Carl would not

want us to fight, especially over him." said Yeliah. "Oh, shut-up you b-" started

William but Damian cut him off "Don't you dare!" He said grabbing his swords

handle. "You're not going to pull that out on me? You don't have it in you!" said

William looking at him pitifully. "Oh don't I?" alleged Damian then pulling it out.

Before this, Carl thought William would go too far and be taken away, but he saw

Damian was very serious.

"Stop! Now, all of you, Damian if you use that sword, you will be taken

away, and kicked out of the group. William if you ever say anything mean or rude

to or behind anyone's back, I don't care if it gets me in trouble you will no longer

play this game." said Carl, now up and ready for a response. "Is that a threat? Is

that a threat! You don't have a violent bone in your body, and even if you did,

you could never take me." William called back at him. Carl then fell on his knees

and started to mutter something under his breath, he got up grabbed Damian's

sword, he twirled it very fast over his head, and then he spun it twice by his side,

then brought it back behind his head, pointing at William in stabbing position. "If I

truly wished to swoop down to your level." he said then gave back the sword to

Damian. Then he added "Let's go." Everyone without argument followed him,

either out of respect or fear.

For long miles, hour after hour, what seemed like ages, they were

walking on the same old rock with very little grass terrain. A long the way they

had conversations, Damian and Yeliah were really hitting it off, William tried to

make more of his moves, but Lyndsey was in deep conversation with Carl.

Mathew talked to Frances about his skateboarding and Frances talked about her

church. Damian told Yeliah of his fear of hamsters. Yeliah then told about her love

for millions of dollars. Carl told Lyndsey about his desire for a Nobel Prize, and

Lyndsey shared her longing for true love.

The journey was long so they had lots of time, to do anything, share their

life stor- ok maybe not that long, but you get the point. So after actual hours of

walking, they reached their destination. The sun was setting, when they got to it,

and when they were in front of it, they had no clue what it was. It was like a

shining crystal, it gave off a reddish-pink glow, and there was a confused hubbub

as the group walked up to it, at about 7 feet away they stopped. Except for

Matthew who kept walking, he went to about 2 feet away and would have kept

going if it wasn't for the fact that it then exploded.

It exploded into every color; this display transformed the crystal like

object into an oval shaped door. The door had no handle; instead the side was like

an electricity bolt circling fast. The interior was all the colors of the rainbow,

being sucked into the middle of the door. Matthew and the others just stood there

in wonder, not only the little show they just saw, but the wonder of where the door

lead. Hypnotized by the object in front of them, Matthew started walking towards

it! Inches away from it he was all of a sudden just sucked in it. Frances ran

towards it, in attempts to save Matthew, but this only caused her to be sucked in

also. Lyndsey ran in after her, which made Carl run in, William also went in after

her. So Yeliah and Damian thought they had no choice but to jump in also, so they

did.

The whole group was then flying down a rainbow florescent tunnel

towards what could be their doom? None of them were sure, but of course when

you're flying down tunnel in a crazy game; you don't really have the time to think.

Going threw the tunnel seemed to last hours, perhaps because they were

disoriented or expected death, but it had only been seconds. Finally they saw the

end, it was not the white light they expected, it was actually it was dark space,

literally, it was space, they flew threw the little door less door, into open space,

they saw only stars and the black of the universe. They all thought 'Oh great we

went to the wrong place!' So they started to turn to go back, at least try, but the

portal was gone.

In its place was a large sphere shining very brightly, surrounding it was

thousands of little spheres only around the side, neither on the top nor bottom. The

big sphere was about the size of the sun, and it had two curved pointed beams of

light coming out of either side. "Wo-o-ow!" said Frances with her jaw dropped.

"Oh man! We are in trouble, where are we?" asked Matthew quite scared, but still

awed. I have no idea, I don't even know if we are in Univista any more." said

Carl, still trying to pull everything in. Then from out of no where, in front of them,

there was a flash of blue, and then some blue sparkles shot down revealing a little,

what appeared to be silver wood, plaque. Here is what said;

GROUP LEADER READ OUTLOUD

(so Carl did)

_Dearest game players;_

_This is the second obstacle, there is no path for you to tread off of, but I _

_suggest you stay as close as possible to the Shadith Star; it is the only place where _

_oxygen is available. You must go around the star, while doing so you will face 5 _

_challenges, now pay attention because I'm only going to write this once; #1 The _

_easy atoms, 2. The Tsnew beam, 3. The Spiral suns, 4. The Tsnea beam, and finally _

_the black hole. Once you pass all of these you will be back in Univista, good luck. _

_Hint: Use your head and not your heart._

_Cordially, Queen Celestial_

When Carl finished this, the plaque burned away with black fire, "Oh,

that's like the one we got for the dreadful forest." said Matt. "Oh yeah!" concurred

Frances. "Well lets get it over with." said Carl, they all started drifting threw space

going around the "Shadith Star" It didn't take long before they already saw

something. It was hundreds of little foot sized balls, from where they were the left

sides were red, and the right blue. Each ball was about 1½' away from the 4 other

balls surrounding it. "I think we have to jump on them to go threw." said Carl,

"No way," said Matt "We've been floating this long, we can keep fl-" As he

started floating over the balls, something struck him down, like gravity. Luckily he

grabbed one of the balls, "Yup these are defiantly the 'easy' atoms." said Carl

jumping on an atom and helping Matt up. They all started jumping threw, a couple

times a person fell, but the worst case was when Frances was competing in a race

against Yeliah, they were jumping on one foot and Frances slipped, but Yeliah

caught her by one hand, her and Damian helped Frances up.

After about 20 minutes, they finally were done with the easy atoms. As

they keep floating, they felt a slight pulling feeling, and then they saw it a huge

curved pointed beam coming out of one side of the sun. "This must be the Tsnew

beam." said Carl now speedily flying towards it, him and every one else. "Oh my

God! It's sucking us in!" shouted Lyndsey. "Thank you Captain Obvious." called

back Matt. Then when they were close enough they heard a choir of people

singing something, it sounded like this;

♫♪Around and around you will go, where you'll stop nobody knows, do

not boast, for you'll see what you fear most, we can say, you just may. ♫♪

They started to spin around it as fast a tornado. It was right they were

going around and around, Carl looked around and saw everyone was dead! He

couldn't believe it, all his truest friends wouldn't be there for him, he couldn't

finish the game without them, it was as he feared. 'Just wait' he thought 'as I

feared' then he remembered the song 'what you fear the most' 'I know this ISN'T

real!' then he was sucked out, he was back outside the beam, he was the only one,

so far, or he hoped so far. Back inside the players were facing there fears as well.

Matthew was in shock as spiders of all sizes were crawling on him, he even

coughed one up. While Frances was in a battle with the devil himself, Damian was

running away from an army of hamsters. Yeliah was also seeing spiders all over

her. William was in a room with homosexual men, and Lyndsey was dying

painfully, very painfully.

Carl was outside still waiting, 'Oh my God! Will they ever figure it out?'

'Umm what can I do?' 'Stars are destroyed when they…. get to big!' 'But how do

I force it to grow?' 'I can't. Maybe I could use telepathy, no that's imposs-, just

wait, being in this game is impossible, obviously nothing here is impossible' He

then concentrated and shouted in his mind; 'GUYS, IT'S AN ILLUSION, GET

OUT OF THERE, DON'T BELIVE IT'S TRUE, IT'S A LIE!' Seconds later

Damian came out, followed by Yeliah, then Lyndsey, then William, then Frances,

and finally Matthew. They all stated how they heard a voice telling them it was lie,

except for William who said he was just smart enough to figure it out.

They then ventured out again, after a while of floating, which was spent

sharing about their recent experiences. They reached the next challenge; this one

wasn't attached to the star. It was a sphere around twice the size of a human,

beside it was another exactly identical. They were joined by a figure 8 ray of light.

At first they were perfectly still, but as they started going by them, they started to

spin, slow at first, then faster and faster and faster. They were spinning so fast

now, waves of heat shot out of them, it was so hot some members got 1st degree

burns.

"Ahh!" shouted Matt as his face on the left side turned florescent pink. Carl

then felt a weird sensation in his stomach a tickling, and then he threw up, him and

3 others. The rest got headaches, but by the time they were surprisingly able to get

out of there, they had all experienced all 3 bad things. Nausea, headaches, and

burns. Matthew got the worst burns, so Damian pulled out some Aura Lafalas

powder and was able to ease the pain. After about 20 minutes of agonizing

floating they reached the next challenge.

It was the second curved beam, "The Tsnea beam," said Carl "careful-"

but it was to late, they were once again being pulled towards it, once beside it,

they once again started spinning around it, so fast it was like they were all in white

rooms. Then they heard that familiar choir;

♫♪ Around and around you go, will you past nobody knows, unless you let

go of hearts desire, you will live forever in the fire. ♫♪

"Oh man, they'll never past this." Carl said, but then a white light hit him.

He then woke up… he was in a hospital bed, Lyndsey was sitting beside him, she

was at least 30, when she saw him she was so happy she told him how the plane

crashed on the way back and for the last 20 years he had been in a coma, and how

he is to receive a noble prize, his most desired gift, he was going to the ceremony

when a sign directing a fork in the road said; presentation hall and friends he

stopped to figure out what it meant, when he saw carved in a tree;

gl jlu

nass qus

a uran

xkw dklt

uoqs

fakmawmi

xkw ari

tqsi

sulv

He read this and said; "She's right" then he turned around and was

back in space again, Frances was already there, she said she saw Jesus, said a

prayer and left. Back in the beam; Matthew was skating as a pro, with other pros.

Lyndsey was having a true love relationship, William was in a hot tub with

Lyndsey, Finally Yeliah had a million dollar cheque. "Shopping!" she shouted,

"Just wait, oh man, this isn't made out to me, it's for a person named CASH. To

bad." she said sighing, and then jumped out into space. William was having a

great time with Lyndsey until he put his arm around her and it went through her.

Damian was next to come out, Carl asked him how he got out, he whispered

something and Carl grinned. Lyndsey finally came out, when she asked, she said,

"The person in there wasn't like the real one."

Then they waiting for Matt, but before he came out the choir started again;

♫♪Your friend Matthew hasn't resisted his heart, he dove right in like a dart, you

will never see him again, until you beat the game, no friend. ♫♪

They all were sad, some didn't show it, but they all were. Despite their

sorrow they kept going, they once again faced the easy atoms, which meant they

had already circled the whole star. They got to the last challenge; A Black Hole!

Carl merely said, "Go behind it." They did and somehow made it, then they

looked ahead and saw it, something they wanted to see more then ever now; the

rainbow portal, they went through, and oddly, they felt excruciating heat.


End file.
